Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141029133137/@comment-25065826-20141029175427
Hawk 'You ok?', I ask Nystroscol. We seem to be taking it in turns to be supporting each other. Just like last time, and how did that end? Yeah, could have been better. Anyway, running full pelt, we are getting desperate for some sort of help, or knowledge, about/from Brok. If he has the relic, we're fine. Other than being trapped. Otherwise, he could be dead, dying, needing help himself, or worse. Captured. Rounding the corners in the maze, I've managed to keep the walls still - stopped the darkness in the shape of walls from moving, so the maze is in a set position. It's working well, but I'm gradually getting weaker. Not good. We've faced one group of Droki so far, earlier, and they were hard to kill. Heck, they were dead to begin with. We managed to defeat a group of five barely, and time is running out fast. 'Left', I call, navigating the maze as we come across a crossroad. We go in circles, but it means we are approaching the centre. Hopefully. Miraculously, we do reach the centre, and when we do, it's massive. Slightly lighter, not pitch black, and circled by evil, dead beings of all sorts. Makes a nice change. And to top it all off, they've noticed we're here. Lovely. We lay into them immediately, cutting them up before they shapeshift. Which proves a challenge. Mainly Droki, my knives are everywhere, and soon enough I'm out of ammo. Nystroscol is cutting up the spectral beings ferociously, and I decide to manipulate something to give us an edge - the actual enemies. They fall to pieces quickly, and whilst making a lot of noise, we are gradually succeeding. One enemy goes up behind Nystroscol, and I blast them away with a pulse of darkness. She barely flinches, the enemies near her cowering in fear, one of Nystroscol's powers. Suddenly, darkness closes in more heavily. The ceiling begins crumbling, Nystroscol falls with a stab wound in her shoulder, and a voice booms around us, coming from the darkness itself. Too slow. Your time's up. And now, you will face me. Painlessly, quickly, you will die. Or you should hope so. The walls fade for a second, a never-ending expanse visible. And also, an exit. I can get one of us out, with some luck. But am I Sophia? Am I really that self sacrificing? Let's hope I have the willpower. Nystroscol flies towards the exit now visible, the Kefran ring on her hand magnetised to the darkness just outside the exit. I can't see if she makes it out. Suddenly, a flash of light, and a female figure stands beside me. 'H... Hawk?' She says, quietly. She sounds out of breath, scared. Who is this person? Go, girl. You've troubled me enough. Or do you wish to watch your last family member die?, the voice hisses. 'No, I won't. You evil creature', she says. This mystery girl is weirdly protective. Then she starts glowing, a bright white, and a hissing sound follows from the cavern. Beams shoot out of her hands, copies of herself appearing out of nowhere and doing the same. It's an illusion, my vision automatically adjusts to it, but this dark, evil thing doesn't seem to be able to tell. Then it dawns. 'Elaina! GO!' I shout, before she catches my eye. She's my sister. Something happens. Chains materialise, and my sister and I fall through the floor, imprisoned. And I know I can't get out. I've run out of time. The voice booms once more.Well, you've both chosen badly. Time to show you the evil I am famous for. I am Obitus.